The exemplary embodiments generally relate to mortgages and, more particularly, to safeguarding personal information in mortgage applications.
A borrower applying for a reverse mortgage loan must get counseling from an independent counselor. This independent counselor is not permitted to have direct contact with a lender of the reverse mortgage loan. The counselor, though, should have access to loan documents prepared by the lender. A conventional solution is for the borrower to mail, electronically send, or physically present the loan documents to the counselor prior to or at counseling. This conventional solution, though, is cumbersome for the borrower. Another conventional solution is to publish the loan documents on a website, so the counselor may electronically access the loan documents via the Internet. Because the loan documents are borrower-specific and contain confidential information, a complicated authentication procedure is required.